If we fall in love tonight
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: COMPLETE A young Narcissa Black falls head over heels in love with Lucius Malfoy and when she reveals this to her sister, Bella, Bella gets Lucius to take Narcissa to the ball. But when he falls for Narcissa, Bella takes meassures to make sure the young
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, its JK Rowling's.

Chapter 1

Narcissa sat in the Slytherin common room for the first time for the new term. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her fifth year of torment. She watched as the sixth years talked. Her sister, Bellatrix was in that group. The popular Slytherin group and unfortunately so was a certain blonde that had captured Narcissa's heart since they had first met but to Lucius she was nothing but Bella's baby sister. That killed her. Inside everything killed her. Ever since she was little she had walked in her sister's shadows. Bella the intelligent and Andromeda was always the pretty one. Narcissa was more than averagely pretty and actual just as clever as Bella and it wasn't that her mother and father didn't love her just as much but they'd just seen it all before. The only thing she could do now to truly make them happy was to marry a good respectable pure blood.

It wasn't that Lucies didn't like her. She was a nice enough girl but she was just quiet. All the girls in his year were so loud that he never got a chance to know the young girl or to notice her even. She felt like she was pretty well invisible. But no one bullied her. Everyone knew that would be a big mistake. Bella wouldn't stand for it.

From where Narcissa sat she stole glances of the man she desired. He was laughing and smiling enjoying the pleasurable company of his friends.

God she loved him. She felt the tears build in her eyes as she watched him like so many nights before. She wanted to feel him, to touch him. To sleep in his arms. She blinked them back and got up from her chair. Bellatrix looked at her and the whole group wondered why and turned to her. Including him. His eyes were on her.

"Are you ok, my darling?" Bella asked her.

"I'm fine Bella, just exhausted I think I'm going to head to bed." She smiled. "Good night everyone."

"Good night, Narcissa" said Lucies kindly.

"Sleep well Lucius." She told him.

"I'll be up in a minute, Cissa." Bella told Narcissa who nodded. The dorms were in families in the Slytherin community. The Blacks was luxuries. The girls both had a big bedroom, a shared bathroom and a study. In their room two huge poster beds stood with a dresser by each one. She smiled glad to be home. She changed and washed and was soon in bed writing her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I saw him today. I shared a carriage on the train with him too. Five years to the day I've loved him now. His blood hair. His pale skin. I wonder who he'll date this year. I wonder who he'll break my heart with. I wish with all my heart I didn't feel like this, but I do. I always will. He is such a gentleman._

_Well night diary,_

_Narcissa_

It was then Bellatrix walked in.

"I thought you'd be in bed already asleep already." She told her sister, sitting on Narcissa bed in a way a mother might with her child. Bella was one of the eldest in her year and Narcissa the youngest in her own so there were about two years between them. Mrs. Black was a women who loved her children dearly, but didn't show it in a physical way so the girl's had never really had a lot of hugs and kisses from her, but they showed there love to each other in that form. Mrs. Black had been away with there father when they were young and the two of them had been raised by there aunt mainly. So Bella was a motherly figure to Narcissa in many ways. It was once Andromeda but she had been sorted in to Ravenclaw and that had been the end of that.

"No I'm still up." She sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been so distance all summer."

"Yes, no, oh Bella, I'm in love." She admitted. Tears finally ran down her face. The tears she had fought for so long. "I wish I wasn't." her sister pitted her and instantly had her arms around and was shh-ing the girl gently.

"Who my darling? Who are you in love with?"

"It doesn't matter Bella, I'll never be good enough for him. He is so kingly. Lucies will always have a group of fan girls and I am no way prettier than them."

"You love Lucius Malfoy?" All Narcissa could do was nod. "O sweetheart" she said putting the girls head in her lap allowing her to slowly calm down. Soon just as so many times before Bella lulled her in to dreams. Despite the fact Narcissa was nearly fifteen Bella didn't treat her like it.

Bella was never showed her feelings with other people. Generally she was a hard faced bitch in fact but Narcissa was her little sister.

All the girls loved Lucius but may be Bella could help Narcissa get her dream.

Tell me what you think! Is Bella to nice to Narcissa? She will be more evil in chapter 2 I promise!

REVIEW!


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Harry's potters not mine or any other characters.

Chapter 2

After that night Narcissa became even more distant from her sister because she was just so incredible embarrassed. After 5 years of guarding her secret carefully it was out. But only to Bella. Narcissa knew she could trust Bella to keep it a secret but telling herself. Every night when she was quietly studying and the 6th years were laughing and joking and she tried to catch a glimpse of him all she did was catch her sister's eye.

Since returning to school Lucius fell back in to his usual player routine. Every night someone new was in his bed. Every girl in the school loved him and it was of this reason she felt unable to do anything about her feelings.

He was the most powerful student in his whole year, possible the entire school his only rivals being the Gryffindor Marauders. The Slytherin's all fell at his feet. Even the year seven pupils. He was amazing. To the rest of the school he was cold, blunt and sharp but to his friends he was soft and normal. So Narcissa began thinking, this was all true: He could have the prettiest girl in the entire school and she wasn't even the prettiest girl in her class.

Bella kept her worrying about little Narcissa. She threw her self in to work. Lucies meant so much to her sister and Bellatrix could now see that. Rodolphus her own boyfriend loved Bella to no end and Bella realized he was what made her life worth while. But Cissa didn't have that, all she had was a fantasy. But soon enough although Bella didn't know it yet she would have the chance to turn her sisters dream in to a realty.

000000000000000000

Narcissa groaned. The Halloween ball had been announced. Already girls were throwing their selves at Lucius. Have they any self respect? She thought. Lucius wanted a good woman. Not any common slut who just happened to be there. Well maybe he didn't mind the sluts to much but what about when he was older. He needed a good woman and when he finally chose one Narcissa would be first in line.

Bellatrix was already planning her dress robe when she saw her younger sister leaving the hall. Lucius was surrounded by Slytherin girls of all ages looking for a date with him. She looked upset. But it was then she had her brilliant idea.

"Lucius?" she called to him.

"What you don't want to go with me do you Black?" he said.

"No, don't be sick but I do however know someone who does... Meet me by the lake at lunch; I'll make it worth your while."

He looked up and down her surveying her with his eyes.

"Once again don't be sick Malfoy not like that, with money." She said leaving for her class.

000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight Black, your sister is in love with me, so you want me to ask her to the Halloween dance, in fact you'll give me money to do that."

"You're a genius Lucius. I wonder why I never thought of it myself!" said Bellatrix sarcastically. "But she has to think you want to do this. She can not know I'm paying you to do this."

"Of course not because then you wouldn't be the fairy god sister, would you Bella?"

"Just shut up. Will you do it or not?" she demanded.

"Yeah, sure." He said lazily.

"Good but after the ball you split up from her straight away, I'm not going to let a git like you break her heart." She said threatening.

"Or what if I do Black? You gonna turn your wand on me." He teased her coolly.

"I might do." The elder sister knew no bounds when it came to protecting her sister.

"She's a good girl." Lucius thought out loud.

"You change that, I'll kill you. You know plan just stick to it."

"Only if you do my dear."

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you!" Bellatrix sneered.

"I am pleased to tell you the feeling is most neutral," Lucius drawled in reply.

"Just make her happy, one night that's all I'm asking!" she sighed at him. god, men! Why did they always have to be so difficult.

"You got it!" he smirked.

A/n: I hope your enjoying this fic!

Lux Aeterna: thanks for the spell check, that was really dumb of me! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. The seduction

Chapter 3

That night as Lucius walked in to the great hall he scanned the table for little Narcissa black. She was sitting in the middle of the table next to her big sister Bellatrix whom motioned for him to put there plan in to action. The innocent, unsuspecting little Narcissa was putting her latest book back in to her bag as he walked over to her in his usual confident attitude.

"Narcissa?" he said to her in a gentle tone and touched her arm to get her attention. Her body felt alive at his gentle but firm touch, the touch she had longed for.

"Yes Lucius," she said smiling sweetly at the older boy. Her heart was racing. It was then he realised how truly blue her eyes were. They were also filled with truth and beauty. But worse of all, trust.

"Do you have a date for the upcoming Halloween ball yet?" he asked her curiously knowing full well that she hadn't.

"No!" she said. Her heart was racing faster and faster. Was this her big chance with the man she truly loved? Was it about to be her time to link arms with the man of her dreams?

"I can't believe that as beautiful women like yourself," he said to her making her blush furiously.

"Thank you," she said embarrassed. His eyes were so grey but warm.

"Will would you like to go?"" he asked her.

"With you?" she said.

"Yes with me?" he told her with his voice tender and gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'd love to go with you," she said.

"Good then I will meet you at seven o'clock on the actual night of the ball ," he told her by this time he had covered her hand with his own. It was wonderful to finally feel his skin on her own.

"I'd like that a lot, thank you Lucius," said Narcissa polity. She was a lady thought Lucius a true self respecting lady.

"Can I eat dinner with you tonight Narcissa?" Lucius said like a prince.

"Yes, of course!" said Narcissa moving her bag so he had enough to sit down.

That dinner both Narcissa and Lucius got to know each other better. Bella was practically ignore by the two until her own boyfriend but didn't mind. She was just happy to see Narcissa in such joy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day Narcissa was walking on air. The news of who Lucius was taking to the ball spread quickly. Narcissa was so happy, yesterday she had been a no body but today every one knew her. Every one in the corridors knew her name, now and she liked it. No longer was she a no body. No longer was she in her sister's shadows.

As for her and Lucius they were great. He was from the off very protective of her. No one had ever seen him like this with any girl. He would walk her too and from class, he sat with her at every meal. His arms were always round her waist or shoulders. She felt so loved by him. He didn't want any other men or boys to so much as look at his girl. He hadn't minded before but when he was with Narcissa. He just felt different.

He was as well it had to be said very happy. She wasn't like all the other girls. She didn't throw herself at him like all the other girls did. She had class and self respect.

She made him happy, like no one else had ever before.

A/n: ok just as a warning probably come too late but Lucius will be nice and capable of love in this fic!

Lux Aeterna: thanks!

jo: thanks!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4

Before the big weekend of the ball Slytherin had a Quidditch match. Lucius was a Malfoy so that meant of course he practically automatically got a place on the team. And of course he bought his "girl of the month" to every match to look pretty on his arm and Narcissa was no exception to that rule.

Cissa had been dreading that part of being with Lucius. She hated Quidditch and she hated flying even more but the inevitable had still come.

"You'll meet me after the game ok so we can make a grand entrance to the common room. Slytherin hero and his stunning girlfriend." he told her.

"Alright," she shrugged and giggled slightly turning back tot the essay she was working on.

"Is that it," he asked. "No "what if we don't win?" That's what most girls say!"

"Lucius Malfoy I am disappointed in you! I thought you knew buy now that I am not just most girls," she teased him.

"Oh Cissa, I know that my Darling," he was deadly serious.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Narcissa held her breath as Lucius and James flew side by side, neck to neck. The snitch was so close but it was still any ones game.

"GO ON LUCIES!" she cried in the most un-lady like fashion. He could do this she knew he could. By her side she could hear Bellatrix squealing excitement. The girls hugged each other tight trying to let out there excitement ion each other but Narcissa's eyes never really left Lucius.

It seemed to gin slow motion as Lucius pulled just slightly in front of James he stretched his hand around the snitch and closed his fingers so he felt the wing s still fluttering in his hand but it was there. And Slytherin had won the match!

James cursed as he watched one of his arch enemies touched down and all his houses mates bombarded him with hugs, kisses and claps on the back.

Lucius was actually nearly got quite annoyed but finally he made it through to his Narcissa and swept his girl straight off her feet.

"I knew you could do it." she said running her hands through his soft hair. He was so handsome. He was her prince charming. All hers, and as long as she could keep it that way she could.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear tenderly.

"What for?" she asked beaming at him.

"Believing in me. No ones ever done that before." he admitted to her solemnly, or at least not how she had.

"I always have!" she told him.

"I see that now. Here, for you." he said and gave her the winning snitch.

She through her arms round him and he held on to her thin waist tightly. God she was so gorgeous.

So as he walked up to the castle with Narcissa on his arm he couldn't take his eyes off her. God when she had walked in to his life from that moment and ever since everything had just always gone so right for the both off them. The ball was next week. Then he would have to give her up. And for the first time in his entire life leaving a girl would bother him. He didn't ever want to leave her not his Cissa.

Oh lord he had done the stupidest thing! He had fell in love with the girl!

And he didn't know how he would give her up, not any more!

And maybe he decided that the promise he had made might just have to be broken.

a/n: I hope your enjoying this fic! I'm enjoying writing this.

jas and jo: thanks both of you!


	5. The ball

Chapter 5

The night of the ball had come to soon for the Slytherin prince. His Narcissa was now the light of his life. She was his Princess.

And that night words could not describe her beauty it was like nothing ever before. She was wearing blue robes that showed she was a girl. Her body's best features were shown off to no end and the worst features…………well to his eyes there were none.

"You're stunning," he told her pushing his lips gently against her hands.

"Thank you and you look indescribably handsome tonight,"

"Thank you," he said gentlemanly. He was a true gentleman she thought. He offered her arm to her when ever they were near to each other or put a protective arm round her waist. But then again, maybe he thought that he owned her. He didn't own anything about her, except her heart.

Dinner was more delicious than ever. Bella and Rodulphus ate with and it was very pleasant.

Soon after that the dancing began and Lucius hardly let Narcissa sit down or have five minutes to her self not that she minded. Soon though Bella wanted a dance andNarcissa went to get a drink.

"Tomorrow you are goingtoo let my sister down gently Lucius." said Bella maliciously.

"That's what you think!" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not dumping her."

"Yes you are or I'll it do for you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You'll see. Dump her, or your relationship will come to a sticky end Lucius. Don't tell me the great Lucius Malfoy has gone soft!"

AT THE DRINKS TABLE…

"Thank you," said Narcissa politely to the witch who had been serving her. She sat down and looked at her boyfriend and sister dancing. They were talking, about what Narcissa didn't know.

"He'll hurt you," she heard and turned to see her eldest sister and cousin who were both seventh years. Andromeda was a Ravenclaw and Sirius, a disgusting Gryffindor.

"Go away!" she replied.

"NO. Cissa, she's right! Sirius pleaded. "You know she is right!"

"He wouldn't do that to me," they all knew who _he_ was by now. "He-"

"What does he do Cissa?" mocked Sirius. "Does he love you? Of course he doesn't! The only women he ever loved is his mother and you will not change that!"

"Shut up!"

"Cousin, I am begging you! Don't be a fool all your life!"

"You know nothing about him!"

"You're just the latest in a long list of girls. He doesn't care about you!"

"YES HE DOES!" she said and ran out the hall crying. Her cousin words had hurt because it seemed they were confirming her worse fears. The whole hall was silent.

"What did you say to her?" demanded Lucius.

"Nothing that wasn't true!" replied Sirius watching the blonde run after Narcissa.

He found her sitting by the lake upset. She was even more beautiful when she cried. Her crystal blue eyes shone with tears.

"There out of order, Lucies," she told him.

"What did they do?"

"They said I couldn't trust you, that you'd hurt me. That you'd never love me." she said. He was taken back by this. Did he love her? Yes! Did he want hurt her? Never! But could she trust him? No.

"Then they are wrong aren't they?" He said tucking a blonde ringlet behind her ear. Lying to her was becoming too easy. Why didn't he tell her about what had happened? The answer was easy. That ran the risk of losing her, a chance he was not willing to take.

She smiled shyly at him. "I guess so."

"They are wrong," he said.

"They know nothing about us."

"That's right. Stand up, Narcissa," he said offering her his hand.

He snaked his arms round her waist and they looked at the stars together.

"Draco's shining brightly tonight," she commented.

"Yes, it is," he agreed looking at the constellation.

"You know what, Lucius? I have always wanted my first born to be called Draco. Rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?" she said looking at his face.

"Yeah," he said touching her cheek as she rose to kiss him and she did, she really did.

He explored her mouth with every part of his tongue. She turned in his arms and they kissed under the shining moon until she shivered.

"It's cold."

"Take this," he said removing his cloak and wrapping it round her. "If we fall in love tonight, there's no going back."

"Good," she whispered as they walk back to the castle.

"How about we skip the ball and just go on to the common room?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

But they didn't. They went straight through to Lucius room. It was big and comfortable. But it was obvious a boy lived here. Underwear on the floor. Quidditch poster's on the walls.

"I'm only human," he said trying to pick his underwear up trying to make sure she didn't see. "My house elf should have done all this."

"You have your own house elf in school?"

"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy aren't I?"

"I guess so."

They talk till gone midnight.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked bringing up an inevitable conversation. They both wondered this.

"Would you like me too?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much," he admitted.

"The thing is I don't think I'm ready-you know- to do _it_," she said embarrassed.

"That's ok, you could just come in with me," he suggested.

"Yes I would really like that Lucius."

"Go on then," he said throwing her a shirt. "You can sleep in that, go change in my bathroom."

With in ten minutes the only light in the room was the moon light. Narcissa lay next to Lucius in his shirt and her underwear. She looked at him but looked away embarrassed when he noticed her.

He lifted his arm from his side and looked at her expectantly. On queue she snuggled in to him.

"Oh my god," said Narcissa. "We've falling in love haven't we?"

"I think so, but that isn't such a bad thing, is it?"

"No, actually I think it's a good thing," said Narcissa.

She rested her head on his chest and was asleep with in minutes.

A/n: fluff ! nuff said.

allie: thanks


	6. No regrets

Chapter 6

Upon waking up the first thing Narcissa felt was a toned, manly chest.

"Oh my lord I stayed out all night!" she said imagining Bellatrix's face when she realized her innocent little Narcissa spent the night with a man. Even if it was just to sleep. "I stayed out all night," she said beginning to laugh.

Lucius joined her laughing and kissed her forehead.

"Any regrets?" he asked.

"Why would there be, last night was the best night of my life! I will never regret it!" she snuggled further under the duvet.

"We have to get up, darling," he sighed.

"Why? It's Sunday. We could just stay here. Get your house elf to bring us breakfast!" she said trying her best to seduce him.

"Don't do this to me," he moaned. "I have to get up, I have a thousand things to do today-"

"Yet we could have so much fun today just lying here," she teased.

"NO, I'm sorry, love, I have too," he said throwing the duvet off them.

"Ah, you are prime evil Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I get the bathroom first!" she said running in first.

She came out in her blue robes and her hair let down, smiling.

"Will I see you later on today?"

"I sure as hell hope so," said Lucius wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," she said kissing his nose. "Thank you," she added quietly as an after thought.

"What for?" he asked.

"Last night, thanks respecting me," she said embarrassed. "I know most girls-"

"You're not most girls. Your Narcissa, _my Narcissa." _he said proudly. "I will see you today. Let me take you inn to Hogsmeade for Lunch and then dote on you a little."

"If you must!"

"I do."

"Very well. Good day Lucius," she said.

"I'll see you later Narcissa."

Feeling happier than she had ever before Narcissa made her way back to the Black dorm room. On arriving she saw Bellatrix in her night gown bidding Rodulphus off, kissing him lightly on the check.

"Miss Narcissa," he said with curtsey.

When they were back in there own room just the two sister Bella asked that burning question.

"So cone on sister, has Lucius took you on the final journey to women-hood? I'll hex him all the way in to next week if he has and that's just for starters."

"You won't! We did nothing inappropriate, I just slept by his side, it was innocent!"

"So what now for you two?" said Bella hoping he dumped her already but she looked to happy for that to of happened.

"He said he is planning to take me in to Hogsmeade for lunch and then shopping. He certainly knows how to treat a girl!" she smiled.

"Really?" said Bella skeptically.

"Yes, really Bellatrix! We fell in love last night, and it was the best feeling I ever had!" she said smiling.

"I'm please for you dear. Now I have to go and get ready to see Rodulphus," she said going in to the bathroom.

Later that day after Hogsmeade Bella caught up with Lucies.

"You git!" she said. "You went back on your word!"

"I did nothing wrong. I had a change of heart and I swear, tee one thing I would never do is hurt her!"

"I'll tell her you slept with someone else, you know she'll believe me I'm her sister. I am her best friend there is no way she will not believe me," Bella threaten.

"Come on Bella," he teased her. "You can do better than that!"

This made Bella angry. No-one got away with saying that to Bellatrix Black.

A/n: hi people. I hope you liked this chapter.

If any one wants to beta this story I would love you to say so.

Icyblood: thanks!

Ansleyrocks: thank you, Bella's kind of two faced isn't she but is just trying to protect her baby sister so….yeah. Thanks again!

HeirOfHufflepuff: thanks I will.

Reader question: where was the reference to order of the phoenix and what was it?


	7. The Black Three

Chapter 7

"Oh Bella you stupid girl!" said Andromeda to her younger sister, angry she did what she did. Narcissa was not going to be impressed if she found out. Her poor little sister was too young to have this happen to her.

"If Narcissa found out, my lord, she would be heartbroken," chipped in Sirius. Andromeda had to agreed, Cissa was the weak one in the family, and she didn't think her sister could take this either.

"Then she can't find out!" Bella pleaded with her cousin. "I'm begging you Sirius; we have to break them up. He's not right for her!" she said. She had made a mistake and god the two Gryffindors were making her pay for it.

"You think?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Well for once I agree with you Bellatrix," said Andromeda regretfully. "I agree, she would heartbroken and that is the only reason I will help you. Bella I may not care about you right now but Narcissa is a baby, my baby sister!"

"She is mine as well" agreed Sirius who had once been a brother to the three girls.

"I just wanted to make her happy!" Bella insisted. "You know how much I love her! You never saw her in the summer did you, Sirius. The girl was depressed!"

"Fine! This is not an argument about who loves her most, this is about getting her life back on track! With out him in it!" Andromeda said.

"So you will help me?"

"Of course I will, Narcissa needs one decent big sister!"

Ignoring the last remark Bella went on. "What do we do then?"

"I have an idea," said Sirius grinning. A marauder always came up with the good when they needed to the most, unlike the stupid Slytherins.

"What is it?" asked Bellatrix even willing to listen to him by this point.

"Do you two know what a Polyjuice potion is?" he asked in a Professor would a student.

"Yes we learnt it last class," said Bellatrix thinking back to the day Slughorn had showed them the potion. "It provided with the DNA of a person enables any one to turn in to any one."

"Well done!" said Sirius. "There's our plan!"

"I don't get it," said Bella.

"What's new?" Sirius muttered under his breath. "We get DNA from our dear friend Lucius and some one else, preferably an old flame."

"...and then Narcissa catch's the in the act!" Andromeda finished off for him.

"Good to see we're on the same wave length!" nodded Sirius looking at his cousin.

"That's so cruel!" said Bella gasped. She didn't think she was going to be able to put her baby through it but did she have a choice. She had gone to them for help not the other way round.

"And what you did wasn't cruel was it?" said Andromeda. "It's the only way, Bell."

"I thought we were going to spare her heart!"

"Yeah, we are. Lucius wont, do you want our help?" Sirius said annoyed.

"Is this really the only way?"

"As far as I see. If she is as infatuated with him as you say she is, she won't believe it u- less she sees it," Andromeda sighed.

"Fine then how will we brew it?"

"I'll sort that out!" said Sirius and the girls gave him confused looks. "It's not about what you know it's about whom you know and what they've got," he said referring to his best friends invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. "But I need help brewing it, cousin's dearest!"

"Right!" said Bella. "Then that's sorted."

She moved to the window wand saw the happiest couple at Hogwarts walking back from Hogsmeade. The boy had his arm round the girl who had her hand resting on his chest, him whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, dear sister," Bella whispered to the air. Down bellowed Narcissa couldn't hear her. She was up on cloud nine.

1111111111111111111111111111111

The next month the Polyjuice was ready and Amanda Parkinson, the old flame, was ready. Sirius was going to turn in to Lucius and kiss her at dinner for the whole world to see. Especially for Narcissa to see.

Bellatrix had planed it carefully she would next to Narcissa when it happened. She would be distraught.

Lucius made it all too easy for the Black cousins to split him up with there Narcissa. He got a detention the night the Blacks plotted the kiss.

A/n: done! I hoped you like it!

KrYsTaLtEaRsOfApHoEnIx: thanks

Rocks-my-socks


	8. The kiss

Chapter 8

Sirius felt sick as he leant in to Amanda's arms and kissed her. She ran her hands through Lucius's blonde hair and they heard a sob from his cousin.

"What, Lucius, what are you doing?" said Narcissa through her tears.

"Oh sorry Narcissa, I didn't see you there," said Sirius before plugging back in to Amanda's lips.

"No but Lucius, we're together," she said in disbelief. He said he loved her.

"I'm sorry but hey you know, easy come easy go," said Sirius wanting to kill his self for the distress he was putting his cousin through.

"What the hell Lucius?" said Regulas putting his hand gently on Narcissa arm.

"Once a player, always a player."

"Come on darling!" said Bellatrix. "Let me get you out of hear."

Narcissa looked round and all four house tables were looking at both of them like they were freaks or a good entertainment. Dinner and a show.

Covering her month with her hand she ran out the hall straight to the Black dorm rooms. Once there Regulas, Bella and Andromeda who had snuck in to Slytherin common room looked at her with sympathy.

"Lord what an idiot am I? I fell for him and his lies. I believed him all the way," she said rubbing her hands across her face wiping away her tears. Sirius came in to her room at that moment, some how he must have got in.

"You're not a fool my darling," said Andromeda.

"Yes I am!" Narcissa shrugged. "Mother said women were to raise children. To entertain her man, when he needed her to please him. I always blanked that out, convinced I was a Princess and Prince Charming was just around the corner coming to swept me off my feet. He's never coming."

"He'll come, for you he will," said Regulas. "You may not be a Royal Princess but you are the Black one. And we love you."

"Thanks Reggie," said Narcissa. "I know the five of us haven't got on very well lately but do you want to spend Christmas together, just the five of us?"

"I think that's a good idea!" said Andromeda.

"Yeah, sure babe, we'll spend Christmas together," said Sirius. But soon him and Bella were exchanging guilty looks.

11111111

The real Lucius Malfoy walked in to his common room. Normally he got greeted with smiles and calls for him to sit down but today he just got cold icy looks.

Not understanding what he had done he walked to Narcissa.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked and Bella gave him a twisted smile.

"Oh yeah sure. We'll all fine darling! Amanda's over there you know. I'm sure you missed her!"

"Sweetheart, what are you on about? The only one I missed is you!" he said confused.

"That's not what you said at dinner!" she said fresh tears burning in her eyes. But she would not cry, not in front of him.

"Narcissa you know I was at my detention Sweetheart, do you want to go get some food from the kitchen's for some dinner, I'm starved," he said reaching for her hand but she ripped it away from his grasp.

"No but I am sure Amanda does!"

"Why are you going on about Amanda?"

"Just because you kissed her in front of the whole school, you know, humiliating me, nothing much," she said. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"I wasn't there!"

"Yes you were. I saw you!" she whispered through her tears. "You said you'd never hurt me. You broke my heart, I loved you!"

She ran up to her Dorm room.

"Narcissa!" he cried out.

"Leave her!" Regulas demanded.

"Please, I didn't do it," cried Lucius. "I wouldn't. NARCISSA!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

A/n: Only two chapters left.

Traice: thank you!

Pluto: I love Lucius/Narcissa Fics! Just finishing exams! Last one tomorrow!


	9. The truth

Chapter 9

Christmas went well for Narcissa. Just as they said her cousins and sisters were they're for her constantly. They seemed closer than they had in years.

Lucius however had the worst one of his entire life. He spent the entire holidays thinking of a certain Black. His younger siblings were tugging at him and wanting him to play with him to play with them but he was just so preoccupied.

The best thing about t it was his present though. By far. He got his very own Pensive. He started to get an idea after that though. With a Pensive you cab show people your thoughts so that was just what he was going to do. He would show Narcissa that he had been at his detention.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Please just give me one chance sweetheart, that is all I need," Lucius begged.

"You hurt me," Narcissa shook her head.

"I know, well actually no I didn't that's why you have to give me a chance. One chance, that's all I'm asking. For the good times. For the night we slept side by side," he pleaded.

"Fine but the ball night is the only reason I am doing this!"

Walking up the Slytherin stairs to the dorm room Narcissa hesitated when he began to lead her to his room.

"Come Narcissa, for the old times," he begged.

Carrying on to his room as they arrived she sat down no his bed. He moved to the bed sid e table where a kind of bowl sat. In side sat a silver liquid.

"Go in, just touch it," he coaxed her.

"Why?"

"You'll see Narcissa, please," he said.

Trusting him for a reason un-known she touch it and was sent in to a memory.

She was scared as she saw her self and Lucius cuddling.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart," he said to her.

Narcissa felt confused.

"But we're here Lucius, I don't get it we cant be there at the same time!" she said.

"This is my memory Narcissa of the night I am meant to have left you for Amanda," he told her.

Narcissa watched through the entire detention. He was cleaning and it was funny watching the great Lucius Malfoy cleaning.

The next thing she knew the past Lucius was being have a go at! That was then she realised.

He never did it! He, true to his word did not betray her.

Coming out the memory he snaked his arms around her. Unlike so many recent times days she did not push him away. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed in to him.

"I am so sorry! I should never have thought you-"

"No!" he said softly shush-ing her. " Darling you saw with with your own eyes. I would have believed it too!" he said kissing her soft blonde hair.

"Sweetheart," he continued. "There's another memory you have to see!"

"What is it?"

"If we're going to be together we need to be absolutely honest with each other," he nodded. "You have too see this."

Suddenly Narcissa and Lucius plugged in to a new memory. It was Luicus memory of that day at the lake when he and Bella had had the conversation that would lead him to fall for Narcissa.

"I never took the money," he said unsure of her reaction.

"Thank you for you're honestly."

"I love you, when I spoke with Bella you were meant to be just like all the others girls but god Narcissa you walked in to my life and now, well I don't want you to leave it but if you have to then you have too. I won't stop you."

"Good but you won't have too. I love and I am going no where, u- less we're together."

Luicus muscular arms took Narcissa and kissed her hard.

"Good, I love you!" said Lucius.

A/n: yay for fluff!

Icyblood: I couldn't keep tham apart for long!


	10. Draco Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 10

The entire school was shocked that night as Narcissa and Lucius came waltzing in to the hall holding hands again. She looked happy and him well the phrase "the cat that got the cream" came to mind.

Bella shocked, was infuriated that he got one over on her.

"What the hell are you doing Narcissa?" she asked as she and Lucius came and sat down.

"Save it Bella I know everything!" said Narcissa. "But I'm curious how did you get some one to go under Polyjuice? And who?" she smiled.

"What are you on about-" trying to deny it still.

"BELLA!" insisted Narcissa.

"fine it was Sirius! But I only did it to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting from the man who loves me, come on, lets sit down," said Narcissa to her darling Lucius.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes.," said Narcissa smiling. "Could you pass me the butter?" she asked her sister confusing Bella to no end.

"Do you want to go outside?" said Lucius at the end of the meal.

"Yeah," said Narcissa.

Once again the pair found themselves looking up at the sky arms round each other, sitting by the lake.

"There he is," Narcissa whispered to Lucius.

"Who?" Lucius smiled.

"Our first born son. Draco Lucius Malfoy!"she said softly.

The end.

A/n: I loved writing this fic. Does any one want a sequel?

Lil Crow Bow: thank you. I'm a Slytherin-aholic!


End file.
